Adriana Salazar
Hot-Bloonded Luchadora Adriana Salazar '''is the cousin of Carlos Velásquez and the character of the Battle Rhythm series. Appearance Gameplay wise, she fights like Lisa Hamilton/La Mariposa, Rainbow Mika and Julia Chang (as Jaycee). Personality wise, she's a mix of both Shana (both of them are Fiery Redhead Tsunderes, plus I choose Shana's english voice actress Cherami Leigh) and Asuka Kazama (both of them are tomboys with similar character designs who serve as relatives of the respective protagonists). Also, she has shades of Annie Hamilton from Power Instinct, as both girls serve as the love interests of the respective friendly rival archetypes. Bios Adriana is a childhood friend of the current Rhythm Battlers, the cousin of Carlos, and an absolute pro-wrestling fan. Like her best friend Rina, she's a former disciple of Natalie Volkova. With her friends and the courage in her side, she enters the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts with the objective of saving Lucha Libre AAA from corrupt politicians who wanted to close its headquarters. However, she's not yet aware that something worse will await her during the tournament. Relationships Allies Carlos Velásquez At the family of Velásquez and Salazar. Rina Yamanaka Her best friends if showing the best. Joaquín Ortiz Childhood friend when meeting and are the lovers. Natalie Volkova Natalie let test for Adriana to learn wrestling. Gameplay Is featuring that trains with Natalie Volkova like Rina Yamanaka, but if showing that wrestling. Adriana's fighting style is Lucha Grupera, which is basically Lucha Libre mixed with Gruperos (or Banda. I know, that's confusing ). Part of the Grupero motif on her is the main costume she always wears. For a bonus, she's a fan of Julión Álvarez, no less. Movelist Special Moves * '''Patadas Voladoras: She hurdles towards her opponent with a drop kick. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Patadas Dinamita, has the drop kick transitioning into a bycicle kick that deals five hits in succesion. * Hurrancarana de Quebradita: She jumps at her opponent, locks her legs around his/her neck, spinning around and sending him/her flying to the ground. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Hurrancarana de Quebradita, has the hold's speed increased twice and deals more damage. * Codo Estelar: She dashes towards her opponent with her elbow, engulfing it in a star light. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Codo Fúgaz, has the elbow strike's speed increased twice and deals five hits in succesion. * DDT (Desierto de Toro): She grabs her opponent by hooking one arm over his/her shoulder and swinging herself around him/her while planting his/her head on the ground. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Super DDT, has the hold slamming with a shaken camera effect and deals more damage. * Tijeras Rancheras: She does a back flip, locks her legs around his/her neck and sends her opponent flying to the other side. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Tijeras de Banda, has the back flip slamming two times and deals more damage. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Pendulo del Norte: Adriana prepares by signaling her opponent and puts a loser sign as she says "¡Vas a caer pronto!". If the move connects, she grabs on her opponent's shoulders with her own hands, grabs his/her head as she says "¡Pendulo del Norte!" and starts to spin like a windmill in 360 degrees many times. Then sends her opponent so high in the air with a monkey flip and jumps in her opponent's direction, grabs him/her, spins like a ball before she switches to a very high piledriver on her opponent and starts to drop both in the ground, hitting him/her in the process as she later gets off of the hold. Sequences Battle Intro Adriana roll jumps, then lands to the ground, gets up and points her index finger upwards in a hot-blooded mood as she says says "Let's settle this match... ¡Sin limite de tiempo!" before she goes on her Lucha Grupera stance. Match Point driana puts her hands on her knees, then she sighs, cleans the sweat from her forehead with her right arm and says "That was worth the effort!". Victory Pose Adriana starts to run of happiness in circles and then kisses her right muscle and smiles as the camera focuses closely on her. Beige colored light streaks follow her post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Who's the copiona now?" * (vs. Carlos) "I finally surpassed you, primo!" * (vs. Joaquín) "No more rejection... you will date me and you will like it!" * (vs. Rina) "That was a good workout, Rina-chan. Next time, I will not go easy!" * (vs. Iván) "Maybe you need to apologize me properly for the explosive gifts." * (vs. Takeru) "Don't feel bad, Takeru. Remember that you don't have the fault." * (vs. Murdock) "If you excuse me, Mister Jameson, I will take care of Joaquín's antics." * (vs. Shantel) "One day of these, Joaquín will pay for trying to flirt you." * (vs. Jacob) "¡Oye, bruto! Why you don't leave us alone and reconsider your acts?" * (vs. Natalie) "Profesora, you don't need to kill me to fulliful the shadow figure's dark plans." * (vs. Damian) "Don't challenge me again ever, idiota!" * (vs. Garrett) "No wonder why the Metal music is like that. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces." * (vs. Reggie) "It's good to know that we have the same motivations." * (vs. Tomas) "Excuse me? Do you think that I'm participating in your carnival wearing a skimpy bikini?" * (vs. Fong) "Can you autograph me, please? I'm your #1 fan!" * (vs. Kastor) "I owe you one, Kastor. I will continue with my quest." * (vs. Don Z) "I think you need to visit Reggaetoneros Anonimos, Mister Zambrano." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "I will never surrender to an evil dictator like you!" * (vs. Valerie) "My cousin is not yours, he belongs to my BFF." * (vs. John) "No te sientas mal por la clausura. Remember that you still have time to save it." * (vs. Hiroto) "I can be aggresive, but unlike you, I do care for my friends." * (vs. Marion) "League of Spies? Is that group where my teacher used to belong?" * (vs. Patrick) "Extreme Wrestling, you say? This is something that happens almost often in AAA!" * (vs. Amadeus) "The cross I wear is a gift from my Catholic parents, señor." * (vs. Raystrom) "My father was a military sargeant like your superior!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "¡Increíble! You're pretty much a real-life superhero!" Arcade Adriana Salazar/ArcadeCategory:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters